Of Oreos and Supernatural
by IrrlandAlmondd
Summary: Clint has a nightmare early in the morning and goes to get a snack from the kitchen. He gets caught by his brother, Tony, and comforting ensues in the form of Oreos and the show Supernatural. (My first fan-fiction so please leave comments, suggestions, and prompts.)
Short Fan-fiction Story

Avengers

Clint and Tony are brothers

Hurt and Comfort / Family Category

I don't own any of the characters or the avengers, all rights go to the original creator.

My first fan-fiction story that I've written, so please give feedback and comments on whether you liked it or not. And maybe give me prompts to write about if possible.

Of Oreos and Supernatural

Clint woke up abruptly. Startled he looked around frantically surveying the area. Calming down when he realized that he was on the couch at the Avengers Tower, where his team and his "brother" lives.

They haven't been brothers for a long time. They just recently found out from Directory Fury after the Battle of New York happened. After the whole thing with Loki, who thankfully was gone from their lives, for now at least. After Phil…

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Clint realized he wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon and stood up, Walking to the kitchen in search of a cool drink to sooth his sore throat caused by his heavy breathing during his "nightmare" if you could call it that.

He entered the kitchen and went to the refrigerator, checking the time and seeing it was 3:05 in the morning. Not even the city was up at this hour, he thought. What was he going to do for 4 or 5 hours waiting for his team to wake up?

He opened the door and leaned in, looking for something to drink. He shivered because of the cold emitting from the open door and stretched his sleeves down over his hands wishing he'd put on socks before falling asleep.

He had just grabbed the jug of milk and turned around when a voice spoke out, "You know if you wanted to steal food you could've just done it earlier right after everyone went to bed instead of at the crack of dawn."

Clint flinched and quickly turned around, not having heard his brother Tony enter the kitchen or situate himself up on top the island. What kind of spy was he? Maybe he's losing his edge, or maybe it's just the ungodly hour of the morning and lack of sleep catching up with him.

"For your information, it is completely normal for someone to wake up in the middle of the night and decide that they want a glass of milk, and then go back to sleep," Clint jabbed back closing the refrigerator door.

"That's true, but it's not normal for exhausted younger brothers to pass out on the couch, then wake up to grab a snack in the middle of the night and not have their older and much smarter brother come to check up on them," Tony said with a hint of concern and playfulness.

"I'm fine," Clint automatically said and winced, placing the milk jug on the counter and quickly turning to look for glasses, trying to avoid Tony's knowing stare

"Really. I highly doubt that," Tony's voice full of sarcasm, throwing an accusing glance at Clint. Who in turn began fidgeting with his shirt sleeves.

"Well, here, might as well have some Oreos with this 'early morning milk'. Nothing goes better with milk than a whole package of Oreos I say," said Tony as he jumped off the island, moving to grab the cookies.

Clint stood there dumbfounded. Expecting to get a lecture-not that Tony would have any room to talk-but at the very least some annoying questions as to why he was up at 3 in the morning.

"Would you poor me a glass, or are you going to hog the whole jug?" Tony quipped, cutting through Clint's thoughts.

"Oh, yeah sorry!" Clint spluttered, "So what are you doing up in this early anyway?" He asked while pouring them each a glass and putting the milk back in the fridge.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question? Since I caught you first and all?" Tony inquired after pausing after setting the Oreos on the counter. Never mind we'll get to that, I'm up because I was fixing one of my suits that just recently got destroyed and trying out some new machines."

"I also have that sixth sense and can tell when my brother is in need of Oreos and milk in the early morning hours," Tony only half joked wearing his broad grin but concerning eyes leveled on Clint.

"I told you I'm fine. Just had the usual bad dream and couldn't fall back to I decided to get a snack and then catch up on some of my shows," Clint said nonchalantly, picking up the glasses of milk and placing them before the bar seats on the island and sitting down.

"Was it the one about the mission or he who shall not be named?" Tony asked knowing it was the latter as came to sit down next to Clint opening the package of Oreos.

"Yeah it was about Loki again, I just can't get it out of my head, you know. It's just one of those things that can't be unseen," Clint answered after a pause while reaching into the package and grabbing an Oreo.

"Yeah I know how you feel, same thing I went through when I was in that cave," Tony mentioned shuddering, grabbing an Oreo and dipping it into his glass of milk.

"It'll get better eventually with time, and the team will always be here for you—I'll always be here for you Clint. You're my baby brother, and it's my job to comfort you and to make fun of you twenty-four seven. Tony ate his cookie and grabbed another as he looked at Clint. Then he threw his arm around Clint, pulling him into his side.

Clint snuggled up against his brother, pressing his face into Tony's shirt and basking in his warmth and comfort. "I know…thanks, Tony."

"Like I said, no problem," Tony said, brushing the words off and standing up from his seat.

Clint looked up at Tony questionably, seeking more comfort from his brother, hoping Tony wasn't leaving him already to go back to his lab. "Where are you going?" Clint asked.

"Who me? I'm moving our precious cargo to the living room for this awesome TV marathon about to transpire. Are you coming or what?" Tony asked, knowing what Clint had been thinking and pushing away any doubt from Clint's mind. Tony quickly grabbed the Oreos and his drink and ran to the couch.

Clint, now amused, hurryingly grabbed his drink and booked it to the living room couch, laughing as he went.

Tony just barley sat down, when Clint snatched the Oreos from his hands and reached for the TV remote. "Hey! That was uncalled for, you don't' just take a man's Oreos from him!" When he didn't receive the reaction he was hoping he relented saying "Psssh whatever. Just don't turn it on something stupid," Tony said fondly and slightly annoyed that the cookies had been taken from him.

"Fine. How about Supernatural? We have all ten seasons and we need to get caught up," Clint questioned already pulling it up on the screen, tucked his legs up on the couch, and opened the package of Oreos again.

"Give me the Oreos and we have a deal. And grab a blanket would you, it's cold in here and I don't know how you aren't wearing socks right now," Tony told Clint while snuggling into the couch and glancing longingly at the package of Oreos.

"Deal. Here," Clint said throwing the blanket at his brother, who in turn draped it over the two of them. Clint then snuggled up into his brother's side. "Want to start it all over from the first episode? Or start from where we last ended in season eight?" Clint queried, looking sideways at Tony, who in turn looked at his brother drinking his milk, contemplating.

"Hmmm, tough question. Let's just start from season one and re-watch it all, we've got nothing but time," Tony proposed, offering Clint an Oreo, who took one and dipped it into his glass.

"Clint, you know I'll always be here for you to talk to and to also watch re-runs with you, right?" Tony clarified, circling an arm around his younger brother and pulling him snugger into his side.

"Yeah I know Tony, and you know the same applies to you right?" Clint assured sincerely and then nibbled on another Oreo while resting his head on Tony's chest.

"Of course. Hey now, don't eat all of the Oreos!" Tony exclaimed looking at the package, which was now half empty.

"No promises, now be quiet it just started," Clint chimed back smiling and started the show.

"Whatever." Tony huffed, then ruffled Clint's blonde hair. "Let the marathon begin!" Tony exclaimed when the show appeared on screen, then took a drink and snatched another Oreo.

Then they both settled in for the rest of the morning, which would be spent watching Supernatural, finishing the Oreos off, and finally falling asleep with the comforting presence of one another.

Just another night-or morning,-at the Avengers Tower. Always exciting with the two brothers, and always packages of Oreos to go around.


End file.
